Gallant Times
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Times had been dark in the castle, darker that Sir Cadogan had see in a long time. The story of one painting's adventures during the final battle of Hogwarts.


Times had been dark in the castle, darker that Sir Cadogan had see in a long time. Of course there was that vile fiend Gray that was running about or was it Black, maybe Pink? Yes certainly Pink! Oh the years had passed already and Cadogan's memory was waning though he certainly did not forget the prestige in protecting the abode of the brave and gallant! No none passed him with out the proper words! There was a whole lot of them as well to, to have out foxed that scoundrel Pink! It was most unfortunate that his guarding days were at an end and now he was left to find his own adventures.

Some years were considerably more dry than others and this year was not one of them, though there was the challenge of chivalry being all but dead. There had been many horrors and atrocities that had befallen Sir Cadogan's eyes. Ladies were not well treated and young ones were trampled underfoot, trust and love was gone and that sir was no way of a knight. What had happened the chivalry, carrying a kerchief in a lady's favor, righting wrongs and doing good? Sir Cadogan was at a loss. He yelled and clamored through the year for at least one person to hear his pleas to set things straight. He gave chase after the scoundrels who did wrong and needed to be taught a lesson to only be brushed aside as a worthless old man.

Was that what he had become some worthless buffoon? Could he not do anything to make things better? If only more of those of true noble deed stood for what was right. It seemed to take ages but as Sir Cadogan was ready to retire in his great plight to bring justice back into the world, Harry Potter, a son of noble deed and Sir Cadogan was sure of it noble birth too, returned to the castle, and with him came the battle to end all battles!

It was good to see people doing what was right what was needed once more, to see the hacking and slashing all about, it was so invigorating that Sir Cadogan wished nothing more than to be part of it! He raced from portrait to portrait offering advice and good cheer to those on the side of light. He wasn't the only one there were other portraits doing much as he, prepping for battle, others stealing themselves to bar entrance to locations to hinder the enemy it was wonderful and fantastic till he cam to the fight of what could be called the mad woman and the pink lady. He wondered if she was a relation to the dastardly Pink but he figured not seeing as she was seeming to fight for good as the mad woman spoke slurs and vile things that Sir Cadogan had never imagined a woman to know.

The battle was intense and thought provoking and the full hardy knight was brought to silence, particularly as the realization that these two dueling women were related. It couldn't be! Couldn't be so! Kin against kin! It was almost too much to watch and yet Sir Cadogan did, his eyes glued to the scene before him before finally in a moment of weakness on the part of the pink lady, the mad woman cast a green spell which Cadogan knew to be of evil and the pink lady fell back her hair brown, and she moved no more.

Sir Cadogan was never certain if he called out in shock and anger at the outcome of the battle, as his ears were filled with the cackling of the mad woman as she vanished away reveling in killing her kin. If a painting could cry, Sir Cadogan knew that he would have shed a tear for the no longer pink lady. He stood looking over her with a grim expression for a moment or two the sounds of battle raging on behind him. What was a poor painting to do?

The no longer pink lady could not remain where she was it was not respectful or fitting for such a valiant woman. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away Sir Cadogan took off looking for some one some being who could collect the fair lady and take her to a proper resting place. It took some time but eventually as the battle died down some he found the deputy headmistress and as solemn tears streamed down her face she saw to the no longer pink lady.

Sir Cadogan had always thought that battle and fights were glorious and exhilarating but in a moment like this he found that not to always be true. Never again did he want to see such terrors enter the wall of Hogwarts his beloved home.


End file.
